


Бедовая

by Jevilin



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fantastic, Friendship, Humor, Love, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevilin/pseuds/Jevilin
Summary: Небула возвращалась к ним раз за разом. Вносила сумятицу, спорила, пыталась покалечить, но все-же, Краглин был рад ей.





	1. Chapter 1

Небула возвращалась к их компании раз за разом. Сигнал о прибытии приходил, когда она была совсем рядом. Ее крошечный звездолет, в котором с трудом могла разойтись их команда, появлялся словно из ниоткуда и стремительно подлетал к доку. Краглин неизменно удивлялся тому, как она находит Милано. Если бы это был жучок, то Ракета уже давно нашел бы его. Новости, которые киборг приносила с собой, в прах громили мимолетную мысль о том, что она попросту следует за ними. Конечно, это могла быть особая договоренность с Гаморой, о которой Краглин не знал, но, так или иначе, Небула прилетала уже несколько десятков раз.

В каждый свой прилет она наскоро приводила себя в порядок — душ, небольшой ремонт руки. Запиралась с Гаморой и подолгу говорила с ней. После она бессовестно разоряла их продуктовые запасы, перекидываясь едкими замечаниями с Драксом и Питером, порой запускала руки в кладовые Ракеты. В отличие от остальной команды, которая с подачи Гаморы не была против грабежей Небулы, Ракета не желал просто так отдавать что-либо. Никого, впрочем, это не удивляло.

— Ха, ха, ха, — каждое саркастичное «ха» было особо выделено. — И это ты называешь справедливой ценой? Триста пятьдесят четыре юнита, не меньше.

— За это я бы не дала и двух сотен, но я тороплюсь, поэтому триста одиннадцать, — прошипела Небула. — Не знаю из какого хлама ты собрал винтовку, но она наверняка развалится после пары выстрелов.

— Пары? Закаленному октану не страшна пара выстрелов. Винтовка будет работать до тех пор, пока кто-то не сломает ее своими кривыми железками, — Ракета оскорбленно оскалился и указал лапой на металлическую руку Небулы. — А мои бомбы? Это произведение искусства, от сердца отрываю, так что плати мои триста пятьдесят юнитов.

— Произведение искусства? Такие произведения на рынке по десятке за штуку против твоих за двадцать. Так что я сделаю тебе одолжение, если куплю их хотя бы за двенадцать. Поэтому триста семнадцать, — Небула опасно склонилась к Ракете.

Ракета в ответ подался к ней, приподнимаясь на задних лапах.

— Вот и иди на свой рынок, Синяя. И на метр от планеты не оторвешься, а те гнусные поделки кустарей взорвутся от первой встряски. Останется от тебя шестеренка, пара чипов да пятно, — Ракета хрипло захохотал, видимо представляя себе эту картину. — Так что триста сорок пять юнитов — справедливая цена за то, что руку твою не буду искать, а потом использовать как чесалку для места над хвостом и скажи спасибо, что не под, — зверь захохотал еще громче, склоняясь и прижимая лапы к животу.

Небула резко выкинула руку и схватила енота за ухо и, вывернув его, притянула звериную тушку к себе. Хохот Ракеты сменился яростным рыком. Краглин, до этого расслабленно сидевший на ящиках, приподнялся и сосредоточился, поправил кобуру, готовясь выпустить стрелу. Его скромных способностей должно было хватить на то, чтобы приставить стрелу к горлу киборга.

— А мне кажется, бешеный крысеныш сейчас вылетит из шлюза и я просто заберу то, что мне причитается, — они едва не соприкасались носами, Краглину показалось, что еще мгновение и Ракета ощерится и вцепится в нос Небулы. Однако женщина разжала руку и произнесла:

— За триста двадцать пять юнитов.

Краглин сначала подумал, что ему почудилось, но это определенно была шутка. Похоже периодическое общение с командой шло суровому киборгу на пользу. Краглин явно услышал в ее голосе усмешку, неожиданную для голоса у которого было всего два состояния: глухая пустота и яростный рев.

— Ты мне теперь должна компенсацию, — возмущенно прокричал енот, размахивая бластером, который приставил к животу киборга, когда та схватила его ухо. — Опухшие уши отвлекают, но триста сорок юнитов будет достаточно, чтобы я забыл как ты мне чуть не выдрала мои самые любимые части тела.

— Я сделаю тебе превосходный подарок, если оторву эти бесполезные куски мяса всего за триста тридцать юнитов.

— Садизм из тебя так и не выветрился. Мои уши останутся при мне, а компенсацию я с тебя стрясу. Триста тридцать восемь!

— Вместе с ушами вырву и язык. Тридцать три, — в запале ненужные слова были отброшены.

— Триста тридцать семь.

— Тридцать три.

— Что? — Ракета громко рыкнул. — Ты ведешь торг не по правилам! Тридцать шесть.

— Тридцать пять!

— Тридцать пять!

Малыш Грут смог бы пробежать от одного конца корабля до другого, пока эти двое сверлили друг друга взглядами, но вот Ракета рассмеялся, высоко запрокинув морду. Небула взяла сумку, одним движением смела в нее шарики гранат, прикладом вниз вставила винтовку, закинула несколько неизвестных Краглину железяк.

— Жду оплату, Синяя, — Ракета напоказ массировал свое ухо.

— Как только вернусь на корабль, — голос потускнел, живость из него ушла.

Женщина перекинула сумку через плечо, обернулась и спросила:

— Идешь?

Краглин спрыгнул с ящика. Это было еще одно «как обычно», появившееся с прилетами Небулы. Оно сложилось само собой, как-то незаметно для него. Они вместе шли через корабль к доку. Широкими, быстрыми шагами проносились мимо команды. Квилл выдавал очередной едкий комментарий, который, впрочем, не был злым. Дракс обычно не участвовал в этом странном ритуале проводов, ну, а если и участвовал, то не произносил ни слова. Стоял серой незыблемой скалой подле Мантис, которая мягко улыбаясь махала Небуле, а после не получив ответа смешно хмурилась. В конце Небула обнимала сестру, неловко, скованно, будто не была уверена, стоит ли проявлять эти крохи привязанности.

Отстранялась, бросала очередной нечитаемый взгляд и говорила:

— Прощай, сестра.

— До свидания, — Гамора улыбалась, искренне, но натужно. Она научилась делать это не так давно.

Небула кивала в ответ, отворачивалась и стремительно неслась к доку. Ну, а Краглин был рядом с ней.

Однажды он спросил ее:

— Какие планы на этот раз?

Небула обернулась и ответила:

— Никаких ожерелий и шляп.

— То есть все как обычно: оружие, море боли и пучины ада для Таноса? А может добудешь себе новый корабль? На твоем спать невозможно, даже ноги не вытянешь. А купишь новый — все парни твои.

Верхняя губа Небулы презрительно дернулась, бровь над целым глазом выгибалась в немом вопросе «Ты это серьезно, придурок?».

— Я не настаиваю, решать тебе, но я бы призадумался. На торгах с Ракетой наверняка хорошо сэкономила. Хватит не только на корабль, но и на симпатичное платьице.

Она не ответила. Поджала губы, развернулась и чеканя каждый шаг, направилась к своему кораблику.

— Ты все равно подумай, я сведу с кем надо, — крикнул Краглин ей вслед.

Как он успел отбить стрелой нож, летящий ему в грудь, он все еще не понимал, а с этого момента появилось еще одно «как обычно». Краглин предлагал ей самые немыслимые вещи. Например питомца, чтобы не было скучно. Морли ей непременно подошел бы, такой же злобный, не издает лишних звуков, а если напасть, то будет бороться до конца, ну и конечно же, он синий. Еще в списке мелькали: паричок и перчатки для маскировки, несколько брелков для приклада винтовки, черный поясок из кожи крапа, беанскую артению, что растет в любых условиях.

В ответ на все предложения нож неизменно летел в него, но Краглин уже был готов и отражал его стрелой почти всегда, за исключением двух раз. Один раз он неверно рассчитал траекторию: стрела с веселым свистом пронеслась мимо, а лезвие вонзилось в бедро, вырывая не то вскрик, не то всхлип. На это Небула удовлетворенно хмыкнула и пошла дальше. Второй раз Краглин отвлекся на какой-то шум и получил нож в руку. Больше он не допускал оплошностей и вовремя отражал брошенный клинок.

Небула тем временем стремительно влетала в свой корабль, запускала двигатели, поднимала его с особым презрительным скрежетом, будто говорящим, что киборг думает о них всех. Корабль выходил из дока и исчезал так же быстро, как и появлялся.

Именно сегодня «как обычно» было нарушено. Когда Краглин увидел их на прилавке, то купил не раздумывая. Заплатил три сотни юнитов. И теперь сомневался, а стоит ли это делать, да и вообще зачем ему это. Однако, в конце концов, он протянул сверток Небуле:

— Это тебе.

— Что это? — Небула взяла его, но не разворачивала.

— Подарок. Ты же так и не прикупила себе ничего, так что это сделал я. Так, несколько побрякушек. В самый раз для тебя.

Черные глаза опасно сщурились:

— Если здесь есть хоть что-то из твоих предложений…

— Да, да, ты запустишь нож мне прямо в лоб.

— Так и будет.

— Открой и посмотрим.

— Хочешь сдохнуть прямо сейчас? Я открою его на корабле, может, к следующему разу успокоюсь и не убью тебя, — сверток упал в сумку.

— Отлично. Рад, что ты рассматриваешь такую возможность.

— Это для меня в новинку, так что не сильно надейся.

— Ну тогда до следующего раза, — Краглин хлопнул ее по плечу.

Рука Небулы дернулась к поясу на котором висел бластер, но опустилась. Она кивнула, перекинула сумку на другое плечо и, развернувшись, ушла к кораблю. Когда она прилетела в следующий раз, под красной курткой виднелся черный широкий пояс с поблескивающими рукоятками метательных ножей.


	2. Chapter 2

— Заходи справа!

— Буду заходить там, где мне удобно!

— Если мы не прорвемся через заслон, я выкину твою шкуру в космос!

— Да ты это по три раза на дню обещаешь. Вот возьму и твою шкуру выкину!

— У меня кожа, а не шкура. Левее, ну же!

Все было «как обычно». Квилл и Ракета забивали связь своими перебранками о том, как следует пилотировать корабль. После событий на Эго они втроем сидели за штурвалом строго по очереди, что, конечно же, не мешало Квиллу и Ракете критиковать сначала друг друга, а потом и Краглина нескончаемыми потоками ругани.

— Может, заткнетесь? — это была Гамора. — Дракс, цель меняется: сперва избавимся от дронов. 

— Я уничтожу всех летунов, что увижу! — Дракс взревел. Он в скафандре, за бортом корабля отстреливался от защитников курьерского корабля, что был их целью.

— Дракс, послушай, уничтожь дроны, а потом рабочие станции!

Ответом Гаморе был только громкий рев.

— Краглин, все готово?

— Почти, — Краглин щелкнул карабином, затягивая последний трос на ящике со взрывчаткой. — Остались маневровые двигатели.

— Мы идем. Питер, давай.

— Эй, здесь я капитан.

— Когда ты становишься ребенком, то перестаешь быть капитаном. Пошли.

— Да, да, Квилл, слушай мамочку, — хриплый хохот Ракеты прервался шумом неясного происхождения. — Какого черта, придурок?

— Питер, идем! — прикрикнула Гамора.

— Он первый начал!

— Мне плевать, кто из вас заводила. Мне не плевать только на то, что два ящика взрывчатки должны быть в энергоядре Фабулуса и чем быстрее, тем лучше, — фразу Гамора заканчивала, проходя через дверь дока.

Питер шел за ней, недовольно скривившись.

— Гамора, сообщение от Небулы, — это была Мантис, — она выслала координаты, просит срочно лететь к ней.

— Больше ничего? — спросила Гамора взволнованно.

Краглин внезапно почувствовал, что разделяет волнение Гаморы. Причины опасаться были. За все время, что Небула навещала Бенатар, она никогда не просила Стражей прилететь и помочь. Бывало, что она прилетала со сломанной ногой, дырой в груди, развороченным черепом, но помощи она не просила.

— Ничего, — ответила Мантис.

— Нужно лететь к ней.

— Отступать нельзя, мы слишком долго готовились к операции. Как расправимся с кораблем, сразу отправимся к ней, — Квилл развернул Гамору к себе и положил руки на ее плечи.

— Народ, вы же не всерьез думаете бросить заказ? Я его еле выгрыз, — возмущенно спросил Ракета.

— Пара попоек в стрипбаре, и ты называешь это выгрыз?

— Пить гановианскую зеленую и при этом быть в своем разуме, по-твоему, легко?

— Я есть Грут.

— Только тебя не спрашивали, Грут, — огрызнулся Ракета.

— Ты водил туда ребенка?

— А то, что ребенок на корабле с нами, — это нормально?

— Он дерево в расцвете сил. В его возрасте мой отец уже водил меня по…

— Дракс! — вскрикнули все одновременно.

— Меня сейчас стошнит, — добавил Питер.

— Я согласен с Гаморой, нужно помочь Небуле. Она не просила ничего раньше. Не будем обыскивать корабль, все равно оплатят, — Краглин наконец смог вставить фразу в непрекращающийся поток брани.

— А если там есть то, что нужно мне? — Ракета был неутомим в желании присвоить все, что потенциально могло пригодиться.

— Чувак, а тебе что до нее? — Питер повернулся к Краглину.

— Он испытывает к ней чувства, — возвестил восторженный голосок Мантис.

На несколько долгих секунд все замолкли, было слышно только натужное гудение двигателя, включенного на полную мощность. Гамора в удивлении вскинула брови, Питер и вовсе раскрыл рот, уставившись на Краглина, как на самую непонятную вещь во вселенной. Знакомый до последней царапинки док стал вдруг неуютным.

Но, наконец, Ракета истерично заржал, приговаривая:

— Вот умора, не могу.

— Много дев, что лучше Небулы, так поведай нам, почему она.

— Послушайте, у меня нет никаких чувств. Мантис, с чего ты это взяла? — мысли хаотично менялись одна за другой. Чувства?

— Я дотронулась и увидела. Ты сиял!

Ракета продолжал хохотать:

— Сияющий ты наш.

Краглин явно представил, как енот запрокидывает голову вверх в неистовом хохоте и держится за грудь, одновременно пытаясь не сползти на пол.

— Краглин, я понимаю, тебе могло показаться, что она тебе нравится, но это не так, — Питер шагнул к нему, протягивая руку в успокаивающем жесте.

— Моя сестра не может кому-то нравиться?

— Это… Гамора… Ты не так поняла.

— А как это еще понять?

— Ты же знаешь ее. Она маньячка. Из-за нее Йонду погиб.

— Она изменилась, как и я, Питер.

— Йонду спасал тебя. Он сам выбрал смерть.

— Уж от кого, а от тебя, Краглин, я не ожидал. Предлагаю голосовать. Кто против? Я! — Квилл поднял руку. — Кто еще?

— Слушайте, народ, я согласен. Это ж веселье почище вялых поползновений нашего Звездного Лорда к своей Зеленой Леди.

— Я убью тебя, мерзкий хомяк, — Питер развернулся к двери с явным намерением добраться до Ракеты и устроить тому трепку, но корабль тряхнуло, да так сильно, что все кто были в доке, повалились на пол.

— Что за черт? Ракета!

— Дракс — дубина, пропустил дрон. Они начали изображать камикадзе. Летят на нас, не разбирая дороги.

— Я же сказала: дроны в первую очередь! — Гамора резво вскочила на ноги и бросилась в кабину пилота.

Еще один сильный толчок.

— Я иду к Драксу, — Питер кинулся за скафандром.

Краглин быстро крепил маневровые двигатели на ящики. Толчки происходили все чаще.

— Беру на себя бортовые орудия. Питер, мы должны покончить с этим быстро. Небула в беде.

— Хорошо. Мантис, попробуй связаться с ней. Закидываем взрывчатку в энергоядра и летим, — Квилл активировал скафандр, встал на платформу, которая подняла его наружу.

Удивительно, но именно в этот момент мысли Краглина начали приходить в порядок. Щелчок — и маневровый встал на место. Чувства? С чего бы? Неужели те подтрунивания стали чем-то большим, чем простой шуткой. Да они даже и не говорили то нормально, но все же до этого момента Краглин не мог внятно объяснить, для чего он подарил синекожей воительнице ножи. Ну, а она… Она больше не использовала клинки как универсальный ответ на идиотские остроты. И, похоже, все-таки, это она оставила в его комнатке чехол для стрелы из неизвестной, но очень крепкой кожи. И когда только успела? А когда улетала в прошлый раз, скривила губы в непонятной гримасе, не было ли это попыткой улыбнуться? Или показалось? Конечно же показалось. Краглин чертыхнулся, щелкнул зажимом, устанавливая последний маневровый на место. Перетащил ящики в отсек сброса.

— Я готов, — внутренний шлюз закрылся, отсекая помещение с грузом от остального корабля.

— Так, подхожу ближе. Еще немного, и еще… Гами, давай! - Голос Ракеты охрип от сильного смеха.

— Пробила. Краглин, начинай.

Краглин подал команду на открытие внешнего шлюза. Искусственная гравитация в отсеке отключилась, ящики поднялись. Команда на ручное управление — и маневровые на одном из ящиков включились, отправляя его в открытый космос. Камера на ящике выхватила дыру в левом борту корабля. Небольшая корректировка траектории, и вот ящик влетает в отверстие и укладывается рядом с генератором.

— Есть! Ракета, на второй борт.

Второй ящик успешно был доставлен в энергоядро. Краглин бросился к Гаморе и Ракете. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть как дроны, мошками снующие вокруг Бенатара, отключились. Фабулус разваливался на три части.

— Даааа! — оглушительно прокричал Ракета и продолжая расстреливать дронов, не подающих признаков жизни. Рядом с его креслом пританцовывал Грут, обмотавшийся наушниками Квилла. Почти догнавший Ракету по росту, он беззастенчиво вытаскивал Zune из карманов Питера.

— Мантис, удалось связаться? — взволнованная Гамора, сидящая в соседнем кресле, обернулась назад, сверля взглядом большой монитор из-за которого были видны только усики.

— Сообщения уходят одно за другим, но ответа нет.

— Тогда летим. Ракета давай! — Питер и Дракс ввалились в рубку. — По местам, народ, спасем сестренку Гаморы!


	3. Chapter 3

Они опоздали. Высыпали несобранной, до зубов вооруженной кучей с Бенатара, чтобы увидеть, как на берегу, заваленном сотнями трупов, синекожая воительница стоит, уткнувшись лицом в плечо скрулла. Это можно было бы принять за объятья любовников, если бы не клинок, выходящий из широкой спины. Туша скрулла свалилась в лужу у ног Небулы. Она обвела взглядом команду, шагнула раз, второй и упала, выставив перед собой меч как опору. Кто-то выбил ей колено из сустава. Вроде не страшная для нее травма, если уж раньше сломанные кости выпрямлялись и вставали на место с лязгающим звуком, но в этот раз было что-то серьезнее.

— Небула! — Гамора с громким криком бросилась к сестре. Сотню метров она преодолела всего за несколько секунд. Подняла сестру на ноги, забросила ее металлическую руку себе на плечо и повела к Бенатару. Небула прыгала на одной ноге, вторая попросту волочилась по белому песку.

— Где вы были? — спросила Небула хриплым голосом, когда наконец опустилась на трап, держась за руку Гаморы. — Просидела в камере целую вечность, пока эти идиоты все-таки не додумались войти внутрь. Когда вышла, оказалось, что они разобрали мой корабль. Пришлось звать вас.

— У нас был заказ неподалеку от Забвения. На этот раз — бешеный ИИ. Сообщение пришло в процессе.

— Всё спасаете галактику? Не надоело?

— Обычно за спасение галактики хорошо платят, ну-ка, дай посмотрю, чем тебя так, — Ракета вцепился в колено киборга. Та шикнула, но зверь не обратил на это внимания, спустил сапог, разрезал штанину ножом и принялся деловито вскрывать металлическую пластину.

— А это что, кстати? — Квилл обвел рукой побоище.

— Я разозлилась.

— У тебя проблемы с самоконтролем, знаешь ли.

Небула в ответ только фыркнула.

— Надеюсь, больше не будет толп озлобленных упырей, желающих прикончить тебя, ну и нас заодно.

— Все, кто знал обо мне, гниют в той куче. Больше на планете никого нет.

— Ты нашла то, что искала? — Гамора опустилась рядом с Небулой на трап.

— Да, покажу позже, — и она замолчала, "как обычно" не желая раскрывать тайны остальной команде.

Грут, только спустившийся с корабля, подбежал к Питеру и подергал его за полу плаща, выпрашивая новую игру. Питер сел рядом с ним на трапе и достал старую видеоигру с Терры, найденную на Ксандрийской барахолке. Ракета тут же начал ворчать, что к добру это не приведет, но Питер лишь отмахнулся от него. Своеобразная семейная идиллия. Правда, если придавать значение куче трупов, валяющихся поодаль, извращенная идиллия.

— Когда ты откроешь свои чувства лазоревой гурии?

Краглин вздрогнул, Дракс приблизился незаметно.

— Гурии?

— Девица, очи чьи бездонны в своей тьме, как космос.

— Хорошо, пусть так. Нет никаких чувств, Дракс. Мантис показалось.

— Мне не показалось, — Мантис позади Дракса обиженно смотрела на него.

— Не обижай Жукоглазку, — Дракс бурно и довольно громко реагировал на любую попытку обидеть его подругу, и именно поэтому на них сейчас пялилась остальная команда.

Краглину нестерпимо хотелось прижать руку к лицу в бесполезной попытке провалиться от внимательных глаз команды и Небулы. К счастью их отвлек Грут, оповещая о своей победе неизменным «Я есть Грут».

— Прости, Мантис.

Обида сразу же исчезла с лица Мантис, она подошла к Краглину и коснулась его щеки прежде, чем он успел что-то сделать. Ее усики засветились.

— Тебе неловко, но ты чувствуешь облегчение, ты рад. Посмотри на нее.

— Ты заставляешь меня?

— Я не хочу заставлять тебя, да и не буду. Сейчас я могу лишь попросить.

И Краглин посмотрел на нее. На тонкую фигурку с прямой спиной, затянутой в потрепанную куртку Опустошителей, которую давно пора выбросить. Красная кожа потрескалась, единственный рукав истрепался, второй Небула попросту выдрала, высвободив металлическую руку. Это был не тот протез, который Краглин подыскал для нее после бунта, тот была на время, у него барахлил электропривод. Собственно поэтому Краглин подсунул именно этот экземпляр — надеялся, что подведет в нужный момент. Не подвел, и сейчас Краглин был рад этому. Рад, что синяя черепушка с железкой, поблескивающей на заходящем солнце, здесь, переругивается с Ракетой. Опирается на Гамору, которая обнимает ее одной рукой. Краглин был рад видеть ее. Именно ее.

— Я вижу, — сказала Мантис тихим, певучим голосом, — ты сияешь, — она отняла руку от его щеки, светлячки на ее усиках угасли, сама она выглядела счастливой.

— Ну вот открылась истина, — пробасил довольно Дракс. — остерегайся, приглашая на ложе свою деву, характер у нее такой, что…

Великан провел пальцем по горлу.

 — Это значит, что она вспорет тебе глотку.

На это Краглин лишь смог невнятно ответить:

— Эээ, спасибо, Дракс. Я, эээ… Пойду, потренируюсь со стрелой.

Отворачиваясь, Краглин краем глаза заметил, как Дракс потирает то место на шее, в которое стрелка вонзилась однажды. Краглин спрыгнул с трапа и отошел подальше. Он не соврал Разрушителю о намерении потренироваться. Команда нечасто делала остановки на открытой местности, но если такое случалось, то он тренировался управляться со стрелой. Правда, сегодня Краглин совместит тренировку с размышлениями о непонятных чувствах к воинственной сестре Гаморы.

Тонкий свист, и гребень потеплел, а стрелка воспарила над ладонью, чуть выше тональность и она сорвалась с места, оставляя только красный отблеск. Огонек обогнул коренастое дерево, покружил над кустом, вспугнув стайку оранжевых птиц, расчертил неясную фигуру в воздухе и вернулся, вонзаясь в песок у ног. Ловить разогнавшуюся стрелу рукой, как Йонду, Краглин пока не рисковал. Еще несколько заходов. Красный маячок горел все ярче на стремительно темнеющем небе, а в голове все ярче разгорались вопросы, главным из которых был: «А что, собственно, дальше?».

Они вернулись на корабль, как только Ракета починил колено Небулы. На вопрос Квилла: «Слушай, Ракета, а на корабле было никак?», тот отмахнулся, жалуясь на свой чувствительный нос, который требует проветривания корабля. Зверь кстати, постарался на славу, Небула больше не подволакивала ногу, шла своим обычным чеканящим, стремительным шагом. От травмы не осталось и следа.


End file.
